Nobody loved me in that way
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Forget me not. I ask of you Wherever your life takes you toAnd if we never meet again think of me every now and then
1. Prolog

Das hier ist meine erste Harry Potter FF und ich weiß im Grunde auch noch nicht was aus ihr wird, ich hoffe jedoch guter Lesestoff! Ich freu mich immer sehr über Fb, aber wer tut das nicht? Trotzdem mich motiviert es und gibt mir eine gute Grundlage

Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Forget me not **

Prolog

Die Sonne schien strahlend über die Schlossgründe, es war ein wunderschöner Tag, ein Tag der genau die Stimmung der Zaubererwelt wiederspiegelte jedoch nicht im geringsten die Gefühle der jungen Hexe die auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturmes saß und über die weite Landschaft hinweg schaute. Vor der Höhe hatte sie nicht im Geringsten angst, immerhin war sie der Quidditch-Kapitän von Griffendor und war des Öfteren in solchen Höhen unterwegs. Ihre Arme hatte Ginny um ihre Beine geschlungen und ihr rotes Haar wehte leicht im Wind. Sie war so gerne hier oben, weg von all den Schülern, die ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln schenkten und dann ohne ein Wort mit ihr zu sprechen an ihr vorbei gingen. Hier hatte sie ihre Ruhe und konnte denken, sich klar werden über all die schrecklichen Dinge die in den letzten Monaten geschehen waren. Über die Menschen die sie verloren hatte in diesem Krieg der viel zu viele Opfer gefordert hatte, darunter zwei ihrer Brüder, Charlie und Fred, und ihre Mum, ihre wundervolle Mum. Aber die Person die letztlich ein Keil in ihr Herz getrieben hatte, war der Junge der schließlich doch sein leben lassen musste. Harry, der ihr Herz erobert hatte als sie elf war und es zu seinem erklärt hatte vor zwei Jahren als sie gerade in ihrem 5. Jahr gewesen war. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und blickte in den tiefen Abgrund, dort liefen Schüler in kleinen Gruppen, lachten und schwatzen über all die Dinge die Ginny heute für so unwichtig hielt. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, sie wollte ihn wieder zurück. Und mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen, nicht nur die wenigen Wochen die sie gehabt hatten, auch wenn sie sich schon so lange gekannt hatten. Es war nie das Selbe. Sie schloss die Augen und rief die Bilder von ihrem ersten Kuss wieder in ihrem Gedächtnis auf, was ihr ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte aber nur wenige Sekunden später wieder verblassen. Denn diese Erinnerungen war immer verbunden mit der letzten Erinnerung die sie geteilt hatten und schließlich natürlich mit der Nachricht seines Todes.

Es kam ihr vor als wäre erst gestern der Brief gekommen in dem einzigst stand, dass Harry sich auf gemacht hatte und der große Kampf wohl kurz bevor stand. Er war von Hermine geschrieben worden und hatte sie in einer fürchterlichen Unwissenheit gelassen, die sie gequält hatte bis schlussendlich die Nachricht kam, das der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden sei. Ganz fest drückte sie jetzt ihre Beine an ihren Körper. Jedoch war kein Wort darüber gefallen das auch Harry Potter den Kampf nicht überlebt hatte. Erst als wenige, glückliche Stunden vergangen waren und man sich dazu entschlossen hatte auch ihr die ganze Wahrheit mitzuteilen, war Hermione gekommen, mit roten Augen und weißem Gesicht, hinter ihr Ron, der genauso schlimm aussah. Schon in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass irgendetwas schief gegangen war, etwas furchtbar falsch gelaufen war. Und es hatte ihr das Herz zerrissen. Sie hatte die Beiden angeschrieen wo Harry sei, warum er nicht bei ihnen war und Hermione hatte schrecklich angefangen zu weinen und Ron hatte sie zu sich gezogen und seine Schwester nur tief traurig angesehen. Ohne ein Wort war sie weggelaufen, hatte geweint und geschrieen und wusste das sie ihn verloren hatte, das er nicht wieder kommen würde und sie nie wieder in den Arm nehmen sollte. Gefunden hatte sie schließlich ihr Vater, der sie Wortlos auf die Arme genommen hatte und sie nach Hause zurück gebracht hatte. Die ganze Nacht hatte er an ihrem Bett gesessen und über sie gewacht und sie immer wieder in den Arm genommen.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie Ron in den Arm genommen und ihr einen Brief gegeben, in dem es hieß:

Liebe Ginny,

wenn du diesen Brief hier liest muss das heißen, das ich wohl den Kampf nicht gewonnen habe und das tut mir unheimlich Leid, ich würde dich jetzt so gerne in den Arm nehmen und dich fest halten, nur ist es mir nicht möglich aber glaube mir ich werde mich die Ewigkeit danach sehnen es wieder tun zu dürfen. Du hast mir gezeigt was es bedeutet wirklich wichtig zu seine für eine andere Person, du hast mir gezeigt wie es ist geliebt zu werden und dafür danke ich dir mit ganzen Herzen.

Wie ich dir schon vor knapp zwei Jahren gesagt habe, es ist unbeschreiblich schade, dass wir nur so wenig Zeit mit ein andere hatten. Denn ich denke wir hätten ein wundervolles Leben haben können, ich weiß das du die richtige gewesen wärst die Person, die ich für immer an meiner Seite haben wollte! So gerne würde ich dir jetzt die Tränen wegwischen und dich küssen, dir sagen wie sehr ich dich gerne habe... wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ja Ginny ich liebe dich. Mir zerreist es das Herz, dass ich dir das nie in dein wunderschönes Gesicht sagen durfte. Ich weiß, dass das letzte was ich sehe, dieses Gesicht sein wird und deine Stimme es sein wird, die mir zuflüstern.

Ich will, dass du wieder glücklich wirst Ginny, irgendwann wieder lachst und liebst. Doch wo auch immer dich dein Leben hinführt, vergiss mich nicht, das ist alles worum ich dich bitte. Denk ab und zu an mich, aber lächle dabei, du bist zum Lächeln geboren, denn es ist wunderschön.

Und wenn die Erinnerungen verblassen dann verzweifle nicht, du wirst noch so viele andere sammeln, versink nicht in der Trauer um mich! Und wenn du das Gefühl hast alleine zu sein, denk daran das ich immer bei dir bin, in deinem Herzen!

Ginny, es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht zurück gekehrt bin, ich liebe dich! Werde dich niemals vergessen!

Dein Harry

Jeden Abend las sie diesen Brief bevor sie sich schlafen legte, nachdem sie Stundenlang gelernt hatte, holte sie ihn hinaus und drückte ihn sich an ihr Herz. Das, war das Einzige an was sie sich im Moment klammerte. Ginny wischte sich versohlen ein Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, als ihr die Zeilen des Briefes durch den Kopf gingen. Dann kletterte sie vorsichtig von der Brüstung, warf noch einen Blick über die Landschaft und ging danach langsam die Treppen nach unten. Sie würde noch ein wenig mit Luna reden, die einzige die hier auf Hogwarts für sie da war. Und dann musste das Leben für heute weitergehen in einem normalen Rhythmus, bis in einigen wenigen Wochen das Kapitel Hogwarts abgeschlossen war und ein Neues beginnen würde. Und vielleicht würde sie ja tatsächlich wieder glücklich werde können.


	2. Eine Neue Zeit

_**Forget me not. I ask of you**_

_**Wherever your life takes you to**_

_**And if we never meet again think of me every now and then**_

Kapitel 1

Eine Neue Zeit

Über ein Jahr war nun vergangen, seit dem Sturz Voldemorts. Die Zauberwelt hatte ihren Frieden zurück und alles lief wieder in einem mehr oder weniger ruhiger Takt, man konnte wieder auf die Straße ohne sich ständig umschauen zu müssen und man konnte seine Kinder wieder zum spielen nach draußen ins Freie schicken ohne neben dran stehen zu müssen.

In die Winkelgasse war das Leben auch wieder zurück gekehrt, sie war in diesen Tagen wieder voll von wuselnden Zauberern und Hexen, Kindern, die an den Scheiben der Läden klebten und deren Eltern, die verzweifelt versuchten sie weiter zu ziehen und Besuchern aus anderen Ländern die mit großen Augen das ganze Treiben nur noch verlangsamten. Und nicht anders war es heute, an einem heißen Augusttag. Eine Hexe mit feurig rotem Haar versuchte sich durch die Masse zu schieben, sie war kurz davor zu verzweifeln, wenn das so weiter ging, konnte sie gerade wieder umkehren, dann würde nämlich ihr Mittagspause rum sein und ihre Verabredung wieder gegangen. Sie schüttelte genervt ihr langes Haar aus dem Gesicht, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

„Ginny!" Sie drehte sich um und fing an zu lächeln, da hatte wohl noch Jemand genauso wenig Glück gehabt. Eine weitere junge Hexe mit langem braunen Haar, schob sich zu ihr durch und winkte dabei.

„Hermione! Ich dachte schon ich würde zu spät kommen!" grinste sie, als ihre Freundin endlich bei ihr war.

„Beim nächsten Mal treffen wir uns in irgendeinem Muggelcafè, einverstanden!?" stöhnte Hermione und hakte sich bei Ginny unter und zusammen, hatten sie den Eindruck, gelangte man viel einfacher und schneller an sein Ziel. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie nur wenige Minuten später an einem kleinen Tisch saßen, sich entspannt zurück lehnten und sich die warme Sonne ins Gesicht schienen ließen.

„Das kommt mir vor wie auf einem Rummel!" meinte die Ältere der Beiden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf einem was?" fragte Ginny sie verwirrt während sie den Tagespropheten aufschlug der auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Hermine ihre Augenbrauen zusammen zog und überlegte.

„ Weißt du das ist ein wie ein großes Fest auf dem Alle ihren Spaß haben und dabei an kleinen Häuschen Spiele spielen." Erklärte sie schließlich und erntete ein nicken.

„Schrecklich, es scheint als haben sie Alle schon vergessen was passiert ist..." meinte Ginny nach einem Moment, ließ den Propheten sinken und lächelte traurig. Hermione stellte ebenfalls ihre Tasse Tee zurück und beugte sich über den Tisch legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

„Ginny, sie haben es auch nicht vergessen, aber sie Leben ihr Leben weiter und versuchen nach vorne zu blicken..."

„Aber Hermine! ..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Es verlangt niemand von dir, dass du es vergisst! Ich weiß wie sehr du Harry vermisst, mir fehlt er auch ganz schrecklich, aber es ist so gekommen und wir können es nicht mehr ändern!"

Ginny nickte mit zusammen gebissene Zähnen, sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin recht hatte, ein Muggel würde sagen, man kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen. Sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass man dass Schicksal nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Die junge Hexe schaute Richtung Boden und begutachtete ihr Füße, noch immer spürte sie Hermines Blicke fest auf sich, schnell schaute sie nach oben und ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Du hast ja Recht! Wir leben jetzt in einer anderen Zeit ..." es folgte eine kurze Pause. Hermine trank nun endlich von ihrem Tee und Ginny fing an den Propheten unter Protest der Bilder so klein zu falten wie möglich, warum sie das jedoch tat wusste sie nicht.

„Wie geht es Ron?" fragte Ginny dann nach einigen Minuten und Hermine fing wieder an zu lächeln.

„Ihm geht's gut, einen lieben Gruß von ihm, er sagt du sollst dich mal wieder blicken lassen! Dein Vater meint das übrigens auch." Die Angesprochene nickte nur schnell und trank etwas von ihrem Saft.

„Warum kommst du nicht am Wochenende zum Abendessen, alle würden sich sicher freuen!" meinte Hermine und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl näher an den Tisch. Was im Grunde überhaupt nicht mehr möglich war.

„Ich werde es versuchen, okay!" meinte Ginny, denn sie wusste das sie ohne eine Antwort nicht davon kam. Ihre Besuche zu Hause waren sehr selten. Hermine war die Einzige mit der sie sich regelmäßig traf, den sie war die Einzige mit der sie reden konnte, die Einzige bei der das Gespräch am Ende nicht bei diesem einen Thema landete.

„Aber versuch es wirklich, ich glaube dein Vater vermisst dich ganz schrecklich!"

„Ich weiß, ich werde mal schauen. Aber ich hab noch so viel zu lernen!" Gelogen war das nicht, aber einen Abend mal etwas anderes machen war sicher auch nicht schlimm. Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und bemerkte, als sie auf die große Uhr an einem Gebäude in der Nähe sah wie viel Uhr es war.

„Auch du Schreck, ich muss wieder zurück!" rief sie, stand auf und fing an nach Münzen zu kramen. Hermine stand ebenfalls auf. Als sie genug zusammen hatte, legte Ginny das Silber auf den Tisch.

„Versprech mir das du versuchst zu kommen!" redete Hermine noch mal auf sie ein.

„Ja ich versprech es!" meinte Ginny legte einen Arm und Hermine und drückte sie leicht an sich.

„Bis bald!" flüsterte sie und drehte sich dann zum gehen um.

„Wir sehen uns, mit mehr Zeit dann!" rief ihr die Dunkelhaarige hinter her. Ginny drehte sich noch einmal um, ihre Freundin hatte sich wieder gesetzt, sie winkte noch ein letztes Mal bevor sie in der Menge verschwand, wieder tief in ihren Gedanken und sich auf den Weg zurück ins St. Mungo machte wo sie sich seit einem Jahr zur Heilerin ausbilden lies.

Hermine blieb noch ein wenig sitzen, sie musste erst in einer dreiviertel Stunde wieder im Ministerium sein. Als Ginny zwischen den vielen Hexen und Zauberern verschwunden war, seufzte sie leise. Sie hoffte das Ginny wirklich kommen würde, natürlich konnte sie verstehen warum Ginny so ungern nach Hause zurück kehrte, so viele Erinnerungen warteten dort, immerhin hatte sie auch ihre Mum verloren, zwei ihrer Brüder, mit denen sie in diesem Haus aufgewachsen war. Aber sie wusste auch wie sehr der Rest ihrer Familie sie vermisste und vor allem ihr Vater.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln griff sie nach dem Tagespropheten, der arg klein gefaltet in der Mitte des Tisches lag und faltete ihn wieder auf, es stand nichts darin was Interessant schien, schon lange stand nichts Herausragendes mehr auf den Seiten der Zeitung, denn schon lange war nichts mehr geschehen. Die Ereignisse des letzten Frühjahrs waren irgendwann immer weniger geworden und hatten vor wenigen Monaten nun Endlich ganz aufgehört und man hatte all den Opfern ihren Frieden gegeben. Seufzend legte Hermine die Zeitung zurück und entschloss sich, sich selbst auch langsam auf den Weg zu machen. Sie nahm Die Münzen von Ginny, bezahlte und stand auch auf, schloss sich Denjenigen an, die beschlossen hatten durch die Winkelgasse zu schlendern, und auch sie hing ihren Gedanken nach. Hatte ihre Augen überall und nirgends bis ihr Blick irgendwann auf einem niedrigen Dach eine Katze einfing. Die ihr auf eine seltsame Weiße unheimlich Besonders vorkam, sie blieb einen Moment stehen, das Tier hatte wunderschöne Fellfarbe, irgendetwas zwischen Cremefarben und Silber. Aber plötzlich stellte sich die Katze, die gerade noch ruhig und selig in der Sonne gelegen hatte auf, fauchte sie böse an und rannte davon. Hermine schaute ihr nach und zog die Stirn in Falten. Dann aber fiel ihr die Zeit auf. Einen letzten Blick warf sie auf die Stelle, an der die Katze gerade noch gelegen hatte und disaparierte dann.


	3. Wiedersehen unter Tränen

Kapitel 2

Wiedersehen unter Tränen

Es war schon spät am Abend, als Ginny in ihrer kleine Wohnung in Muggellondon apparierte. Ihre Tasche lies sie einfach neben sich fallen und schmiss sich dann auf ihr gemütliches Bett, und genau in dem Moment fiel ihr eine verwuselte Schleiereule auf, die draußen auf ihrem Fenstersims saß, sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, stand wieder auf und ging zum Fenster um den Vogel herein zu lassen. Er flog in den Raum und lies sich neben dem Spülbecken wieder nieder. Die junge Hexe ging zu der Eule und nahm den Brief von ihrer Kralle die ihr entgegen gestreckt wurde, sie schaute sich das Pergament von allen Seiten an und faltete es dann auf, sie lies die Schultern noch tiefer als sie ohnehin schon hingen, sinken.

Meine liebe Ginny,

Hermione hat mir erzählt, das du vielleicht vor hast, am Wochenende zum Abendessen vorbei zu kommen. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr mich das freuen würde!

Bill hat sich auch angekündigt, wir würden alle einmal wieder zusammen sein.

Ich vermisse dich sehr mein Kind, ich hoffe du weißt das.

Liebe Grüße,

Dein Dad

Ginny biss sich in die Hand und schrie einmal kräftig. Sie war so ärgerlich auf sich selbst. Warum musste sie auch Hermine versprechen, dass sie versuchen würde zu kommen? Jetzt hatte sie nahezu kein andere Wahl mehr, als zum Essen zurück in den Fuchsbau zu kehren, dort wo so viele Erinnerungen auf sie warteten, geistesabwesend streichelte sie dem Vogel mit einem Finger über den Kopf, atmete tief und traurig und entschloss sich dann eine Antwort zu schreiben. Es war ja nicht so als ob sie ihre Familie nicht vermisste, sehr sogar, aber es gab nun einmal Dinge die weit mehr weh taten als Heimweh. Und die Erinnerungen an die Menschen die sie verloren hatte, zählten nun mal dazu. Wie ihr Vater noch in diesem Haus wohnen konnte, war ihr ohnehin ein Rätsel, immerhin hatte er so viele Jahre zusammen mit ihrer Mum dort gelebt. Sie seufzte und holte sich ein Blatt Pergament um eine Antwort zu schreiben und nur wenigen Minuten später flatterte der Vogel wieder nach draußen in die Nachluft und lies Ginny alleine zurück in der kleinen Wohnung, doch sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit daran gewöhnt so zuleben, auch wenn es einsam und traurig war.

Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Umhang und legte ihn über einen Stuhl, auf den sie sich gleich darauf setzt, ihre Bücher hervor holte und wie jeden Abend Anfing zu lernen, bis sie so müde war, dass sie ins Bett konnte ohne noch lange wach zu liegen und nachdenken zu müssen.

Ihr Leben war die pure Monotonie, aber es war das einzige was sie am Leben hielt, sie nicht versinken lies in Selbstmitleid und Trauer. Se wusste schon vorher was passierte, konnte nachher nicht sagen sie hätte etwas anderes erwartet, so war es am leichtesten. Nur in ihren Träumen würde sie immer wieder abtauchen, sich immer wieder das ‚Was wäre wenn' vor Augen halten, und manchmal wachte sie dann mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf, in der Überzeugung Harry neben sich liegen zu haben und ein Baby in der Kribbe neben dem Bett. Oder sie wachte tränenüberströmt auf, mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen und dem Gefühl wieder zurück katapultiert worden zu sein, in die Zeit kurz nach seinem Tot. Eine Zeit die Spuren hinterlassen hatte in ihre Seele, Mehr tiefe Wunden als Spuren, wenn sie es genauer nahm und sie hegte kaum Hoffnung, das diese Wunden jemals verheilen würden, wider Allem was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte.

Die junge Hexe war noch nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, sich wieder mit einem anderen Mann zu treffen, geschweige denn sich wieder neu zu verlieben und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie das niemals wieder konnte.

Die wenigen Tage bis Samstag vergingen für Ginny's Verhältnisse viel zu schnell, normaler Weiße zog sich jede Woche wie Kaugummi für sie. Und jetzt war es schon kurz vor vier, in zwei Stunden hatte sie Hermine versprochen, wollte sie da sein. Etwas angespannt tigerte sie jetzt durch ihre Wohnung und versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles gut laufen würde. Viel schlimmer konnte es ja auch nicht mehr werden, immerhin schafften die Anderen es auch, wieder einigermaßen ein normales Leben zu führen.

Gerade als sie wieder mal am Fenster stand und nach draußen auf eine vielbefahrene Straße schaute und geistesabwesend Autos zählte, klopfte es sachte an ihrer Tür, sie runzelte die Stirn und lief zur Türe, davor blieb sie stehen.

„Ja. Wer ist da?" rief sie und legte die Hand auf die Klinge.

„Ich bin's!" Ginny verdrehte grinsend die Augen und zog die Türe auf. Eine verträumte Luna stand vor der Tür und schaute sich im Hausflur um.

„Luna, komm rein! Schön dich zu sehen." Ginny ging einen Schritt zu Seite um ihre Freundin hinein zu lassen, diese trat gemächlich ein und schaute sich wieder um als ob sie noch nie hier gewesen wäre. Erst dann drehte sie sich zu Ginny.

„Hallo Ginny," meinte sie leicht lächelnd.

„Lass und hinsetzten, willst du einen Tee?" fragte Ginny und räumte die Lernbücher auf ihrem Tisch etwas zur Seite.

„Gerne," antwortete die blonde Hexe schlicht und setzte sich auf den ihr angebotenen Stuhl.

„Wie war es in Norwegen?" fragte Ginny als sie mit zwei Tassen wieder zurück an den Tisch kam.

„Es war wundervoll, ich hab so viel gesehen, ich hab sofort einen Artikel geschrieben, du glaubst gar nicht wie brutal Eberfeen sein können!"

„Eber was?" fragte Ginny und lies sich dann jedes kleinste Detail erzählen über diese neue Sorte Geschöpfe, den sie hatte gelernt, das die wunderbare Luna nie etwas erzählte was nicht wahr war und sie fand es immer wieder fantastisch inspirierend Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Nur merkte sie nicht wie die Zeit so noch mehr rannte, und es schließlich viertel vor Sechs war. Jedoch war sie bis dann viel lockerer und ruhiger, sie schaute Luna lächelnd hinterher als sie aus der Tür schwebte und entschloss sich dann sofort aufzubrechen, es hatte sicher niemand etwas dagegen wenn sie früher da war und um so früher sie dort war um so schneller konnte wie wieder verschwinden.

Und so kam es dass sie nicht wenig später vor dem Zauntor des Fuchsbaues stand, das offen in den Angel hing und sämtliche Emotionen sie überströmten. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie einen Schritt auf den Boden setzte, den sie einst ihr zu Hause nannte, vielleicht hatte sie sich doch furchtbar geirrt, es konnte durchaus schlimmer werden, sie japste nach Luft und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Aber vielleicht doch, sie blieb stehen und starrte das schiefe Gebäude vor sich an. Erinnerungen kamen auf. An Zeiten aus ihrer Kindheit, ihre Jugend... Die Erinnerung an den Tag da Harry sie gebeten hat ihm zu verzeihen, ihn wieder zu lieben. Meine Güte dachte sie, sie hatte nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und in dem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet, sie wollte weg rennen, doch sie konnte nicht, in dem Moment als sie ihren Vater sah rannte sie auf ihn zu und schmiss sich ihm um den Hals.

Er schloss fest seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich und als er spürte das sein kleines Mädchen anfing zu zittern unter Tränen stiegen ihm auch die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ginny, du hast mir so sehr gefehlt." Murmelte er in ihr Ohr, sie nickte so gut es ging.

„Du mir auch Daddy!" weinte sie in seine Schulter. Unterdessen steckten noch mehr Weasleys ihren Kopf aus der Türe.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich konnte einfach nicht früher kommen!" Arthur streichelte ihr über den Kopf, er war so glücklich das sie endlich wieder da war.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Kleine. Hauptsache du bis jetzt da."

Noch eine ganze Weile lagen Vater und Tochter sich in den Armen, erst als Bill von der Seite kam und ihnen auf die Schulter tippte lösten sie sich und Ginny fiel ihrem Bruder in die Arme. Und so ging es weiter bis sie schließlich alle nach drinnen gingen wo Hermine schon auf sie wartete, sie lächelte Ginny warm an und freute sich so sehr das sie wirklich gekommen war. Zaghaft schaute sich Ginny um, es war einiges anders und es war gut so beschloss sie, aber trotzdem spürte sie immer noch die Präsens ihrer Mutter in diesen Räumen und kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt wusste sie das sie das auch noch für immer sein würde, sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah zu Ron und Hermine die ihr schräg gegenüber saßen, Beide sahen Glücklich aus, ihre Hände waren ineinander verflochten und es war praktisch unverkennbar wie verliebt sie waren. Ginny musste lächeln bei diesem Anblick, wenigstens waren sie glücklich.


	4. Flieg und sei frei

Kapitel 3

**Flieg und sei frei**

Das Essen dauerte eine ganze Weile, anfangs fragten sie Ginny zaghaft aus, aber nachdem der Knoten gelöst war, wurde fast ohne Punkt und Komma geredet. Sie war der Mittelpunkt des Abends und sie konnte jedem ansehen wie froh er war, was wiederum sie etwas glücklicher stimmte. Und Ginny konnte sich auch nicht erinnern so viel gegessen zu haben, seit dem Tot ihrer Mum, bei dem Gedanken blieb ihr ein Stück Schockkuchen im Hals stecken, warum musste sie auch immer wieder an sie denken? Sie fing an zu husten und Bill, der neben ihr saß schlug ihr leicht auf den Rücken.

„Alles klar?" fragte er sie nach ein paar Momenten, sie nickte nur und stand auf, alle schauten sie schon erschrocken an, aus angst sie würde gehen.

„Ich will nur schnell einen Moment an die frische Luft!" versprach sie und lächelte warm in die Runde woraufhin alle erleichtert nickten. Dann lief sie langsam durch den Raum zur Türe, nicht ohne sich noch einmal um zu drehen und zu sehen, dass wieder ein Gespräch angefangen wurde. Nur Ron schaute ihr hinter her und lächelte dabei, wie sie es bei ihm fast noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber vielleicht, wenn sie ein zweites Mal hinschaute, hatte sie dieses Lächeln noch nie gesehen, es war völlig Neu an ihm. Sie schluckte, aber die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er schon eine längere Zeit diese wundervolle Art von Freude aussprühte und sie es einfach durch ihre lange Abwesenheit nur noch nicht Erleben durfte.

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und trat hinaus in die letzten Strahlen der Augustsonne für diesen Tag, lange und tief atmete sie die Luft ein, die Luft die sich so vollkommen unterschied mit der Stadtluft und ihren Kopf erfrischend frei erschienen lies. Sie lief um das unbeholfen wirkende Haus herum und ging auf einen großen Kastanienbaum zu, an den sie sich mit der Seite lehnte und über das Land schaute, das sich hinter dem Fuchsbau erstreckte. Hier hatten sie als sie kleiner waren immer Quidditch gespielt, und in diesem Garten tolle Feste gefeiert. In dem Moment da sie sich an früher erinnerte, wünschte sie sich kurz diese Zeit zurück. Damals war für sie noch alles gut, die Welt schien so friedlich hier und das Leben war wie für eine fünf Jährige geschaffen... nur war sie nicht mehr fünf. Die junge Hexe schüttelte sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf, nie wieder würde diese Zeit kommen. Sie war Neunzehn und die zwei wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben wurden ihr schon jetzt genommen, auf eine brutale und herzlose Art und Weiße. Sie schaute nach oben in die Krone des Baumes, und lächelte ganz schwach, fast unmerklich. Dort hatte sie einmal zusammen mit Harry gesessen und sich für einen Moment vor dem grausamen Alltag gedrückt, damals war er genauso bewachsen wie Heute. Der perfekte Platz wenn man nicht auf anhieb gefunden werden wollte.

Gerade als sie wieder zu Boden schaute, hörte sie leise Schritte.

„Darf ich die Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte die Stimme von Ron sie wandte sich um zu ihm und weil sie eigentlich froh war, dass er gekommen war, nickte sie und keinen Moment später stand er neben ihr. Erst schwiegen Beide und schauten von der Seite zu, wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem weit entfernten Wald unter ging.

„Du und Hermine, ihr seit Glücklich. Nicht wahr?" brach dann letztlich Ginny das Schweigen. Für Ron etwas unerwartet und er fand auch nicht sofort eine Antwort, denn gerade in einem solchen Moment fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er das hatte was sie verloren hatte... nie wirklich erleben durfte mit dem Einen den sie wirklich geliebt hatte auf eine unbeschreibliche Weiße.

„Nun… ja sind wir, wirklich!" antwortete er dann und war froh sie nicht angelogen zu haben. Und in dem Augenblick, indem sie ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, wusste er, dass es auch das Richtige gewesen war.

„Ich freu mich wirklich für euch! Wenn ich und Hermine uns treffen, dann umgeht sie das Thema immer unheimlich geschickt." Lächelte Ginny und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum um ihren Bruder anzusehen.

„Sprich, wann hast du geplant sie zu fragen ob sie dich heiraten will?" frage sie dann direkt und ohne umschweifen. Erst wurde sie von Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angestarrt, doch dann steckte er seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und holte einen wunderschönen Silberring hervor den er ihr in der offenen Hand vor die Nase hielt. Sofort wurden Ginny's Augen größer und, wie Ron verstellte, ein wenig glücklicher.

„Wow!" staune sie und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über das teure Metall, das über allem auch noch von einem kleine Diamanten geschmückt wurde.

„Wow! Wow! Wow!"

"Ich wollte sie fragen heute Abend, wenn alles klatt geht und sie so glücklich ist dass sie sicher nicht nein sagt!" murmelte Ron und schaute dabei ebenfalls den Ring an.

„Sie wird nicht nein sagen!" protestierte Ginny direkt und schaute ihren Bruder ganz irritiert an.

„Warum sollte sie? Ihr seit bestimmt für einander. Sie kann einfach nicht nein sagen!" Mit einem Lächeln, das von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen reichte, nickte Ron jetzt. Es war die Bestätigung die er, auch wenn es ihm nicht bewusst war, gebraucht hatte um es wirklich zu machen. Seine Hermine zu fragen ob sie ihn heiraten wollte und für alle Zeit mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

„Du bist die beste Schwester die ich habe!" meinte Ron dann und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrer Hand.

„Das ist auch nicht schwer Rony!" lachte sie und Ron küsste ihr die Hand, dann zog er sie in eine Umarmung. Und erst jetzt wurde Ginny wirklich bewusste wie Erwachsen ihr kindsköpfiger Bruder geworden war.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Ginny!" murmelte er in ihr Ohr und sie legte ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Ich dich auch, es tut mir Leid das ich mich so lange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe... und bei allen anderen auch."

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, ich kann verstehen warum du es nicht gemacht hast. So oft wollte ich gerne selbst einfach weg von hier, aber ich hatte das Gefühl ich muss hier bleiben... und irgendwann werde ich auch das warum heraus finden." Darauf wusste Ginny fürs erste nichts zu sagen, sie war fast überwältigt. Wo war ihr Bruder hin?

Aber egal wie sehr er sich geändert hatte, es war wundervoll von ihm gehalten zu werden und zu spüren, das man geliebt wird. Etwas das sie seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr getan hatte, aber womöglich war diese plötzliche Verbundenheit zu ihrem Bruder erst durch die Distanz entstanden.

Noch eine ganze Weile standen die Beiden rothaarigen so da, bis Ron auf einmal etwas auffiel.

„Hey schau mal!" meinte er und drückte Ginny nur ein kleines Stück von sich weg um mit der Hand auf etwas zu deuten. Die jüngere drehte sich ein Stück und schaute seinem Finger hinter her, auf einem nicht weit weg gelegenem kleinen Obstbaum saß Hedwig.

„Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier... eigentlich nicht mehr seit dem Winter als sie nichts zu fressen gefunden hatte!" Ginny ging einen Schritt und schaute zu der Schneeeule, sie streckte ihren Arm aus und sofort kam das Tier zu ihr geflogen.

„Hedwig meine Süße!" murmelte Ginny und streichelte ihr mit einem Finger über den Kopf, was der Eule wirklich zu gefallen schien.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie wieder kommt." Ron kam jetzt auch und streichelte Hedwig das Gefieder.

„Anscheinend war sie nie weit weg!" meinte Ginny und schaute zu ihrem Bruder der nur nickte.

„Vielleicht hat sie nur auf dich gewartet!" sagte Ron nach einer Weile.

„Ja vielleicht." Und in dem Moment schaute die Eule Ginny direkt in die Augen und es schien ihr fast, als ob sie traurig aussah. Diese Eule war immer etwas besonderes, sie war Harrys erstes richtiges Geburtstagsgeschenk und immer eine treue Freundin. Sie war das erste was er mit seinem Leben als Zauberer verband, das erste Glied in seinem neuen Leben.

„Ich glaub, sie will frei sein!" meinte die junge Hexe plötzlich.

„Aber sie ist doch frei!" meinte Ron erstaunt, Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf. Hedwig schmiegte ihren Kopf an ihre frei Hand.

„Nein ist sie nicht Ron." Ginny sprach leise und traurig. Sie begriff was jetzt passieren würde. Hedwig war Harrys Eule und es schien als ob sie nur dann frei sein konnte wenn man ihr die Freiheit schenkte. Es war ihr sofort bewusst als Hedwig zu ihr geflogen kam, wo sie doch nach Rons Aussage schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Sie schluckte.

'Was hat er mit dir nur angestellte?' fragte sie sich im Stillen und streckte dann ihren Arm aus. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Flieg Hedwig! Flieg und sei Frei!" Die Schneeeule krisch schrill auf, schaute zu Ginny, Dankbar, und stieg dann in die Luft. Die Träne kullerte ihr über die zarte Wange.

„Flieg dort hin wo dich die Winde tragen! LEB WOHL!" schrie sie und schüttelte den Kopf um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Ron, der verstanden hatte legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und Beide schauten zu wie sie Dämmerung flog, lange bis sie den Horizont erreichte, ein letztes Mal krisch und weg war. Für immer.

„Ich glaube jetzt werden wir sie wirklich nicht mehr wieder sehen." Murmelte Ron und streichelte seiner Schwester über den Rücken, sie nickte und schwieg. Begriff was das hier zu bedeuten hatte und weinte stumme Tränen.

‚Leb Wohl Harry!' Und auch wenn ihr Kopf und ein Teil ihres Herzens verstanden hatten, gab es noch immer ein Teil ihres Herzens, das nach vor Sehnsucht schrie.


	5. Eine seltsame Begegnung

Hey

Ich möchte mich für das Fb bedanken! Freu mich wenn es gut ankommt. Und hoffe das es weiterhin gut ankommt! Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen und vielleicht auch beim Fb geben

Liebe Güsse

Schneephönix

Kapitel 4

**Eine seltsame Begegnung**

Später hatte sie nie bereut, an diesem Abend zurück gekommen zu sein und auf eine ganz besondere Weiße Frieden geschlossen zu haben, mit sich selbst und ihrer Familie. Doch heute, zwei Tag danach, war ihr die ganze Situation auf eine fragliche Art unheimlich.

Sie hatte für diesen Tag frei und war jetzt aus einer ihr nicht bekannten Laune heraus zu Fuß auf dem Weg nach Hause, beschweren konnte sie sich nicht denn weit war es auf keinen Fall und das wunderbare Wetter war der i-Punkt.

Über ihrem linken Arm trug sie eine Leinentasche mit Lebensmittel, in der Hand eine Schale mit frischen Obst und Schokosoße. In der anderen Hand einen Holzspieß, mit dem sie das Obst aufspießte. Gerade kämpfte sie mit einer widerspenstigen Traube, als eine Katze über die Straße rannte und so fast einen Unfall verursachte. Ginny erschrak sich bei dem Quietschen der Reifen und die Traube flutschte einfach aus der Schale und kullerte noch ein paar Meter auf dem Gehweg.

Sie schaute ihr traurig hinterher, den es war die Einzige gewesen. Doch der Katze schien es gerade recht zu kommen, sie setzte sich vor die Traube und stupste sie mit der Pfote an um sie kurze Zeit später mit einer Kralle aufzuspießen und sich auf die Seite fallen zu lassen.

„Hey du gemeines Tier!" meinte Ginny und schaute zu wie die Katze anfing an dem Obst zu nagen. Einen Moment lang beobachtete sie die besonders schöne Katze, sie überlegte, dass sie noch nie eine solche Fellfarbe vorher gesehen hatte. Doch dann beschloss sie weiter zu gehen und der Katze ihrem Glück zu überlassen. Doch diese hatte andere Pläne, als Ginny über die Schulter schaute, bemerkte sie, dass das Tier sie zu verfolgte schien, sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben aber ging weiter, als jedoch die Katze auch kurz vor ihrem Ziel nicht verschwunden war blieb Ginny stehen, drehte sich um und rief:

„Du bekommst nichts mehr, verschwinde!" die grauen Augen der Katze funkelten sie an und Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen jetzt zusammen und überlegte, doch nach einem Moment schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und somit den Gedanken fort und ging weiter. Zwei Minuten später hatte sie die Haustüre zu ihrer Wohnung erreicht, sie zog einen einzigen Schlüssel aus ihrer Jeanshose und steckte ihn ins Schlüsselloch, beim eintreten schaute sie noch einmal über die Straße und wie nicht anderes zu erwarten, war die Katze noch immer da, sie saß am Gehwegrannt und plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung, sprang sie wieder auf die Straße und so schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie plötzlich auch wieder verschunden.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg sie die drei Stockwerke nach oben und kaum hatten ihre Augen die Höhe ihres Flures erreicht, erspähte sie zwei Füße die nervös herum tippelten, sie grinste sofort und nahm jetzt zwei Stufen auf einmal. Hermine stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Du hättest ruhig rein gehen können!" meinte Ginny, Hermine jedoch erschreckte sich unheimlich und drückte einen Hand auf ihr Herz.

„Ginny! Meine Güte, erschreck mich bitte nicht so!" Kaum hatte die Hexe ausgesprochen zog sie Ginny in die Arme und hopste freudig auf und ab.

„Ginny!" Auch wenn diese sich denken konnte was mit ihrer Freundin los war, erschrak es sie trotzdem, denn es war lange her, seit sie sie so erlebt hatte. Im Grunde schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

„Du glaubst nicht passiert ist, darf ich rein kommen?" Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf, grinste wieder und schloss die Türe auf. Hermine rauschte an ihr vorbei und fing an in Kreisen durch die kleine Wohnung zu tigern, wobei sie nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte. Die rothaarige lies sich besonders Zeit alles ab zu stellen und sich einen Platz auszusuchen sich hin zu setzen.

„Ginny…"

"Könnteste du es bitte unterlassen andauert meinen Namen zu sagen?!" fragte die Angesprochen und deutet Hermine sich zu setzen, diese brauchte einen Moment bis sie endlich still saß.

„So und jetzt atme ruhig und fang vorne an!"

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf und folge den Rat ihrer Freundin, auch wenn sie viel zu aufgedreht war, viel zu Glücklich um auch nur noch einen Moment länger ruhig zu sitzen. Also sprang sie wieder auf und lief zum Fenster und als sie da stand und zusah wie Ginny den Kopf schüttelte meinte sie nur mit einem Grinsen übers ganze Gesicht: „Er hat mich gefragt!"

Die Andere Hexe versuchte schwer eine grinsen zu unterdrücken, also presste sie die Lippen zusammen und nickte mit großen Augen, um besonders intelligent auszusehen.

„Wer hat was gefragt?" meinte sie dann und schaute zum Fenster von wo sie angeschaut wurde als sei es ein Verbrechen nicht zu wissen wer welche Frage gestellt hatte.

Schnell lief Hermine also wieder zum Tisch und setzte sich, ihre großen, braunen Augen direkt auf Ginny gerichtet.

„Ron hat ich gefragt ob ich ihn heiraten will"

Die jüngere Hexe versuchte so überrascht wie nur möglich auszusehen und sich zu freuen und um am Besten verbergen zu könne, das sie schon gewusst hatte, dass Ron sie fragen würde, zog Ginny ihre Freundin in die Arme.

„Hermine, ich muss atmen, bitte!"

„Oh ja tut mir Leid, ich freu mich nur so riesig, es war so toll. Das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen das Gefühl!" rief Hermine jetzt fast schon und tanzte fröhlich durch den Raum, wobei sie nicht bemerkte das der fröhliche Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin plötzlich verschwunden war.

„Ich glaub ich werde dir einen Tee zur Beruhigung machen," sagte sie flach und lief zur Herdplatte um Wasser aufzustellen.

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht dass das nützt ich bin so wahrsinnig aufgeregt!" lachte Hermine jetzt und lies sich in den einzigen Sessel fallen, den es hier gab.

„Weißt du, es war so schön, er hat mich zum Essen eingeladen. Ron! Verstehst du, da hab ich mir schon gedacht, dass irgendwas nicht richtig ist. Und danach sind wir spazieren gegangen und er hat mich gefragt, es war richtig romantisch. Ohh Ginny!" wieder war die junge Frau aufgesprungen und lief herum, am Ende landetet sie bei ihrer Freundin, die seit ein paar Sekunde nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

„Schau die mal den Ring an!" meinte sie und Ginny erschrak richtig, weil sie überhaupt nicht mit bekommen hatte, das Hermine jetzt hinter ihr stand. Sie wirbelte herum, lies dabei die Teekanne fallen und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Hermine deutete es zu erst als ein Zeichen des Erstaunens, weil sie den Ring genau vor ihre Nase hielt, aber beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannt die Dunkelhaarige endlich das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Sie lies die Hand sinken und schaute mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen auf Ginny, die jetzt fast Tränen in den Augen stehen hatte, als sie auf die Teekanne vor ihr starrte.

„Oh Weiher, was ist den los?" fragte Hermine und schaute sich auch die Teekanne an, nach einem Moment, nahm sie ihrer Zauberstab und reparierte sie mit einem Schwung.

„Danke." Murmelte Ginny und stellte die Kanne wieder vorsichtig ins Regal.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft ob sie was falsches gesagt hatte und plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich konnte sich Ginny vorstellen wie es war, am liebsten würde sie sich selbst Ohrfeigen. Warum war sie auch zu aller Erst hier her gegangen, jetzt wo sie noch ganz aus dem Häuschen war?

„Ginny, es tut mir Leid."

„Quatsch das muss die nicht Leid tun, ich kann verstehen das du dich freust!" Ginny versuchte zu lächeln, aber sie versagte kläglich langsam ging sie wieder zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich.

„Doch, ich hätte nachdenken sollen. Es war Taktlos von mir." Sagte Hermine leise und kam langsam auch zum Tisch. Sie hätte doch wissen müssen was passierte.

„Hey, ich freu mich doch auch für euch, ganz ehrlich... nur... ach es hört sich dumm an. Alles erinnert mich irgendwie an ihn und an damals." Hermine nickte verständlich und legte ihre Hand auf Ginnys Arm.

„Das hört sich nicht dumm an, ich kann das verstehen wirklich, mir geht es manchmal nicht anders."

„Aber es ist über ein Jahr her. Man müsste meinen das ich langsam aufhören sollte damit."

„Nein, das musst du nicht dazu sitzt der Schmerz viel zu tief Ginny. Es gibt Wunden, die heilen eben nicht so schnell, manche gar nicht. Du musst Geduld haben, irgendwann wird es wieder." Versuchte Hermine auf ihre Freundin einzureden, die nur leicht nickte, zum Fenster ging und nach draußen starrte.

„ich hab vorhin was ganz seltsame erlebt!" meinte Ginny plötzlich und Hermine wusste das damit das Thema beendet war, das Ginny sich freute, aber das es auf gewisse Weiße einfach noch zu nah geht.

Und so erzählt die Jüngere von ihrem Erlebnis mit der Katze.

„Irgendwie hat mich die Katze an etwas erinnert..." sagte sie als sie fertig war zu erzählen.

„Wie sah sie denn aus?"

„Sie war fast weiß... nein mehr Cremefarben, mit so einem Silbernen stich." Hermine machte große Augen.

„Und stechend Augen?"

„Ja, woher weißt du?" fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Ich hab sie in der Winkelgasse gesehen, letzte Woche, nachdem wir uns getroffen hatten. Sie hat mich böse angefunkelt und ist abgehauen!"

„Seltsam, dann schien sie ja in unsere Welt zu gehören!"

„Wahrscheinlich kam sie uns daher auch bekannt vor!" Die Dunkelhaarige zuckte jetzt mit den Schulter.

„Vielleicht haben wir sie einfach schon mal gesehen!"

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch nie eine Katze gesehen habe, die so aussah!" protestierte Ginny und verschenkte die Arme.

„Okay, wir warten einfach ab! Einverstanden, wenn sie einem von uns noch mal vor die Füße läuft, werden wir sie uns genauer ansehen."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Ginny. Es war wenigsten ein Anfang, aber...

„Sie ist mir bis nach Hause gefolgt!"

„Ginny, beruhig dich. Wir bekommen schon irgendwie raus, was es mit dem Tier auf sich hat!"

Die jüngere Hexe atmete jetzt tief ein und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Weißt du, ich wird jetzt Tee kochen." Sagte Hermine und stand auf. Während sie herum fuchtelte erzählte sie Ginny zaghaft, dass sie am Freitag bei ihren Eltern eingeladen waren und das Ron vorhatte, bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand anzuhalten.


	6. Es gibt keine Rosen ohne Dornen

Kapitel 5

**Es gibt keine Rosen ohne Dornen**

Es war schon fast Acht Uhr, als Hermine ich entschlossen hatte zu gehen und Ginny somit Zeit gegeben hatte um nach zu denken. Also saß sie nun wie so oft, alleine und einsam, in dem kleinen Apartment und grübelte. Zum einen, weil sie sich so unglaublich miserabel fühlte, sie redete sich ein, dass sie Selbstsüchtig Hermine gegenüber war weil sie ihr ihre extrem fröhliche und glückliche Stimmung vermiest hatte und zum anderen ging ihr einfach diese (wie sie mittlerweile beschlossen hatte) wunderschöne Katze nicht aus dem Kopf. Nur wog Ersteres im Moment schwerer.

Mit dem Kopf im Nacken und den Knien fest am Körper saß Ginny nun also im Sessel, der nicht weit entfernt des großen Fensters seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Ihre Finge verknetete sie miteinander was ihr schon lange keinen Schmerz mehr bereitete und gegen das Fenster wütete der Regen. Warum, fragte sie sich, musste es denn bitte regnen? Gerade jetzt, wo ein paar Sonnenstrahlen sie doch sicher glücklicher stimmen würden...

Natürlich freute sie sich riesig für Hermine und ihren Bruder und eigentlich konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären, warum sie so reagiert hatte, denn immerhin wurde sie schon vorher von Ron eingeweiht. Aber das Gefühl, das sie wohl nie wieder so glücklich werde würde hatte sie so plötzlich überrollt, dass alles andere ausgeblendet war. All die Hoffnung die sie geschöpft hatte die letzte Zeit und die fröhlichen Momente, die sie mit Mühe gesammelt hatte, waren einfach wieder weg gewesen.

In dem Moment hörte sie ein sachtes Klopfen an der Tür, mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen stand sie auf, schüttelte ihre Hände und lief zur Türe um sie wenige Moment später zu öffnen.

Und davor stand ein hochgewachsener, ihr gut bekannter, rothaariger Mann. Kurz zuckten ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und sie ging einen Schritt nach hinten um ihren Bruder eintritt zu gewähren.

„Hey Ginny!" grüßte der und trat ein.

„Ron!" leise schloss sie die Türe wieder und beobachtete den Neuankömmling wie er sich umschaute, da wurde sie sich der Tatsache bewusste, das Ron noch nie zu vor hier gewesen war.

„Nett hast du's hier." Meinte er einen Augenblick später und drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um die noch immer an der Tür stand und mit der rechten Hand ihren linken Ellenbogen fest hielt.

„Danke… Willst du was trinken?" fragte sie und lief schnurstracks auf ihre Küchenzeile zu.

„Emm gerne, wenn's dir nichts ausmacht"

„Natürlich nicht, setz dich!" rief Ginny und versuchte dabei fieberhaft fröhlich zu klingen. Ron suchte sich einen Stuhl aus (nicht das die Auswahl besonders groß war) und setzte sich, schaute über die Bücher die am Rand des Tisches lagen, verlor aber schnell das Interesse.

„Ich nehme an, Hermine hat dir schon erzählt, dass sie Ja gesagt hast?" fragte Ron als Ginny ihm und sich selbst eine Tasse Tee hinstellte und sich dann ebenfalls setzte.

„Ja sie war hier!" ihre Mundwinkel zuckten für eine winzigen Augenblick nach oben womit sie Ron eine etwas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aufs Gesicht schickte.

„Ist irgendwas passiert? Also ich weiß nicht, aber Hermine hat nicht viel erzählt." Ginny schüttelte etwas zu schnell den Kopf.

„Also was war?" Ron warf ihr einen Blick zu, der Molly Wealsey alle Ehre gemacht hätte und nun ja, er hatte bei ihr immer gewirkt und Ron schien ganz deutlich ebenfalls diese Talent entwickelt zu haben.

Ginny schaute auf ihre Füße.

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist überhaupt nichts gewesen. Mich hat die Situation einfach Überrumpelt ich weiß nicht warum." Lange schaute sie Ron an und dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre, die zur Faut geballt auf de Tisch lag.

„Ich meine, immerhin hast du mir vorher schon davon erzählt und eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet das sie kommt! ... Und ich freu mich ja auch, ganz ehrlich!" Mit Überzeugung nickte die Jüngere nun, denn sie freute sich wirklich für die Beiden.

„Nur Hermines Fröhlichkeit erinnert dich zu sehr an das, was du auch fast gehabt hättest nicht wahr?" fragte Ron vorsichtig und kniete sich jetzt vor sie, nahm ihre Hände in Rechte und schaute von Unten in das Gesicht seiner Schwester. Diese nickte jetzt zaghaft und schluckte schwer wobei sie Ron tief in die Augen schaute, dessen linke Hand auf ihrer Wange ruhte.

„Oh Ginny, es tut mir so unendlich Leid." Und wie er erwartet hatte brach Ginny an diesen Punkt zusammen, sie fing an zu schluchzen und entriss ihm ihre Hände um sich hinter ihnen zu verstecken.

„Komm her." Ron zog sich seinen Stuhl so nah wie Möglich an Ginnys heran und nahm sie von vorne in den Arm. Und während sie weinte und all das los lies was sie den ganzen Tag geplagt hatte musste Ron unweigerlich an seinen besten Freund denken. An die Zeit in der Harry gerade wirklich verstanden hatte, was Liebe bedeutete und wie stark man damit manipulieren konnte, an den Tag an dem er zu ihm gekommen war und ihm mitgeteilt hatte das ihn nichts mehr aufhalten würde, das er Ginny zu seiner Frau nehmen würde und wenn alles vorbei war Glücklich werden würde zusammen mit ihr. Und er musste daran denken was für eine unglaublich starke Hoffnung von seinem Freund ausgegangen war und der Macht zum Ende hin. Und auch in seinem Hals bildetet sich ein Kloß als ihm aufs Neue schlagartig bewusst wurde was auch er verloren hatte.

Behutsam streichelte er seiner Schwester über den Rücken, was würde er nur alles dafür tun Harry wieder hier bei ihnen zu haben. Wenn es nur eine reale Chance geben würde, er würde sie nutzen.

Ron biss seine Zähne fest zusammen, er musste jetzt für seine Schwester da sein, aber auch wenn er sich weigerte an die schreckliche Zeit zu denken wurde sein Gedächtnis doch wieder überflutet von all dem Krauen, das er erlebt hatte und sein Körper wurde von einem Schauer überzogen, sein Kopf zuckte nach hinten und sein Pupillen wurden größer.

„Ron ist alles in Ordnung?" Ginny hatte sich gelöst von ihm und schaute nun besorgt aus großen, roten Augen zu ihm. Noch immer liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Ron schüttelte sich jetzt ein wenig und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ich denke schon. Nur schlägt auch nach mir ab und zu die Vergangenheit." Wissend nickte Ginny und setzte sich wieder, dabei wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und versuchte einen neuen Ausbruch zu unterdrücken.

„Komm setz dich." Und genau das tat Ron auch, wobei er seine Blick aber nicht von seiner kleinen Schwester lies, er konnte sehen wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Genauso wie er es noch vor Sekunden mit sich selbst getan hatte. Es entstand eine lange Pause in der Beide nichts sagten, sondern nur ihren eigenen Gedanken nach hingen

„Weißt du, ich würde einfach nur gerne wissen warum? Warum gerade er, er hat uns alle gerettet und ist gestorben. Warum?" Ron musste einen Moment überlegen was er darauf antworten konnte, denn er verstand es selbst nicht und es verzweifelte ihn immer wieder, darüber nach zu denken. Aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein, etwas, dass Hermine kurz nach Harrys Tod aus Verbitterung und Hass gesagt hatte.

„Es gibt da einen Spruch, ich weiß es ist nicht das was du hören willst. Aber er passt sehr gut." Aus Ginnys fragendem Blick deutete er, dass er weiter sprechen sollte.

„Narren trampeln drauflos, wo Engel kaum wagen zu schweben, aber die Engel sind sämtlich im Himmel, während die Narren fast alle noch leben." Meinte er leise und beobachtet Ginnys Reaktion.

Diese lächelte unglaublich traurig und nickte.

„Ja, der passt wirklich... wenn ich ihm nur noch einmal ins Gesicht sehen könnte und ihm sagen könnte, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und das ich ihn nie vergessen werde." Zum Schluss flüsterte Ginny schaute ihre Hände an.

„Ich bin mir sicher Ginny, er weiß wie sehr du ihn geliebt hast!" versicherte ihr Ron und griff wieder nach einer Hand von ihr.

„Und du weiß, wie sehr er dich geliebt hat. Das ist was zählt und vergessen werden wir ihn alle nie!"

Ginny atmete tief durch, Ron hatte ja recht. Aber noch einmal bei ihm sein und in seinen Armen liegen, noch einmal seine Stimme hören und ihn küssen, dafür würde sie alles geben. Wirklich alles.

„Glaubst du es wird irgendwann aufhören so weh zu tun? Ich meine so richtig aufhören?" fragte sie nach einem Moment und Ron schaute sie traurig an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke es wird sich irgendwann anderes anfühlen. Nicht mehr so endlos..." er suchte nach noch mehr Worten, aber es fielen ihm keine ein.

„Danke Ron!"

„Für was?" Ginny stand jetzt auf und zog Ron, der noch immer ihre Hand hielt auch auf.

„Dafür, das du heute gekommen bist und für mich da warst!" Ihr Bruder zog sie wieder in seine Arme.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein wenn du mich brauchst Ginny, versprochen!" er spürte wie sie nickte.

„Danke!"

Die Beiden Geschwister standen noch eine ganze Weile so da und es tat ihnen gut. Heute Abend hatten sie etwas gefunden, von dem sie nicht wussten, das sie es hatten. Es hatte sich eine ganz besondere Art von Freundschaft aufgebaut die sie so vorher nicht hatten, dann Beide hatten sie begriffen, was den anderen so besonders machte und was er verloren hatte.


	7. Die Kraft der Liebe

Kapitel 6

**Die Kraft der Liebe **

Gute zwei Stunden später lief Ron langsam den Weg zur Eingangstür des Fuchsbaues hoch. Mit seinen Gedanken jedoch war er noch bei seiner Schwester in London, er war bei ihr geblieben bis sie eingeschlafen war. Denn ansonsten, dem war er sich ganz sicher, hätte sie wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf als er die Tür öffnete und in die dunkle Küche trat. Es war ihm unbegreiflich warum der Tod eines Menschen so sehr schmerzte, wenn es doch hieß, das der Tod nur ein weiteres großes Abendteuer im Leben war und man irgendwann wieder zueinander finden würde, was war denn die kurze Zeit hier auf Erden im Vergleich zu dem was noch kam? Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes beleuchtete Ron den Raum und setzte sich an den großen Holztisch. Auf die Frage würde es wahrscheinlich niemals eine Antwort geben, nur die Tatsache das man am liebsten schreien würde vor Verzweiflung immer wenn man an das was passiert ist dachte, würde ständig auf einen einschlagen.

Der junge Zauberer fuhr sich durch die kurzen roten Haare und entdeckte dabei ein Bild das ihm gegenüber auf dem Tisch lang. Mit seinen langen Armen griff er danach und bereute es fast direkt wieder. Es war ein Bild, das vor fünf Jahren an Weihnachten in Sirius' Haus aufgenommen wurde. Es tat seiner Stimmung wirklich nicht gut es sich zu betrachten. Im Vordergrund stand seine Mum die fröhlich winkte, schräg hinter ihr war Sirius selbst, wie er dabei war den Weihnachtsbaum mit Kugeln, die er heraufbeschwörte, zu beschmücken. Von der Seite schauten Hermine und Ginny in das Bild und winkten wie seine Mutter. Ron tippte mit dem Finger an den Rand des Bildes und sofort liefen Fred und George ins Bild die ihm zusammen eine Fröhliche Weihnachten wünschten. Noch ein zweites Mal tippte Ron gegen die Seite des Bildes, Hermine griff, wie es schien, aus dem Bild und zog nun endlich auch Harry hinein der seine Augen rollte sich von Hermine zwingen lies zu winkte nach einem Moment, in dem Sirius ihm eine Grimasse gezogen hatte, lachte er dann endlich.

In dem Moment hatte Ron dann wohl den Tiefpunkt seines Tages erreicht, er legte mit trauriger Miene des Bild auf den Tisch und musste sich heute mit Mühe aufzwingen, er löschte das Licht und ging dann die Treppe nach oben wo er vermutete dass Hermine auf ihn warten würde.

Und genauso war es, oder zu mindestens so ähnlich. Mit leisen Schritten ging er die letzten Stufen in den dritten Stock, den er und Hermine für sich hatten und schon hier hörte er ihre Stimme. Der rothaarige zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, hatte aber nach einem Moment ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie sang doch nicht tatsächlich? Fragte er sich und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe, Hermine sah mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Boden und um sie ein ganzer Haufen von Bildern. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt also lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen und hörte ihr zu wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wurde... ‚It ain't fair you died too young, like the story that had just begun but death tore the pages all away' für einen Moment hörte sie auf und summte einen Part nur während sie, wie es Ron schien, Bilder auf verschiedene Haufen verteilte. ‚… no one could take your place and come times I wonder: Who'd you be today' Ron konnte jetzt beobachteten wie Hermine sich mit einem Arm übers Gesicht fuhr um wahrscheinlich Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen die er ihr bei aller Liebe nicht verheißen konnte. ‚Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams? Settle down with a family? I wonder what would you name your babys… Some day the ski's so blue I feel like I can talk to you, 'n' I know…" Es tat Ron weh seiner Freundin so fertig zu sehen, denn mittlerweile war sie ungehalten in Tränen ausgebrochen aber sie sang ‚... it might sound crazy... I see you smile, I see you face I hear you laughing in the rain… I still can't believe your gone' Ron ging jetzt zu ihr hin, denn unterdessen hatte sich Hermine schon zu einem Ball zusammen gerollt und weinte jetzt in ihre Knie rein. Schnell kniete er sich hinter sie und legte seine Arme von hinten um die junge Hexe, er merkte wie sie sich erschreckte aber es dauerte nur einen kleinen Augenblick bis sie erkannte wer es war.

„Ron!? Wo kommst du den so plötzlich her?" fragte sie aufgewühlt, versuchte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung.

„Von unten, aber ich steh schon einen Moment in der Türe..." er war sich nicht sicher ob er mehr sagen sollte also wischte er mit seinen Daumen über die Wangen seiner Freundin und schaut ihr in die wunderschönen, brauen Augen die jetzt durch die Tränen besonders schön glänzten.

„Weißt du wie schön du bist?" flüsterte er nach einem Moment und küsste sie.

„Und singen kannst du auch noch!" lächelte er als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte und sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. Eine leichte Röte schlich sich ihr Gesicht nach oben und sie lächelte, jedoch ein wenig scheu. Doch genau das wollte er erreichen, denn anders hätte sie wahrscheinlich die Nacht nicht mehr aufgehört zu weinen. Nicht viele wussten um diese Seite seiner Hermine, wenn sie Nachts weinte oder längere Zeit auf eine und den selben Punkt starrte.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er und half Hermine sich aufs Bett zu setzen wobei er aufpassen musste keines von den Bilder durcheinander zu bringen, den wider allen Umständen würde sie dann womöglich noch einmal anfangen zu weinen.

„Eigentlich ganz gut... denke ich... jetzt wieder. Weißt du, mir ist diese Kiste mit Bildern in die Hände gefallen und eigentlich wollte ich mich hinsetzen und sie sortieren um sie in ein Album zu kleben, aber ich denke das war nicht die Idee des Tages Und dann na ja ist mir dieses Lied eingefallen und ich konnte einfach nicht anderes, ich musste es singen und irgendwie tat es gut aber auch nicht... Ach Ron warum muss es denn so weh tun?!" fragte sie und lehnte sich an Ron der einen Arm um Hermine legte und seinen Blick über die Menge von Bildern schweifen lies, jedoch keine Antwort für sie hatte aber wie es ihm schien erwartete Hermine auch keine.

Es folgte eine lange angenehme Pause in der die Beiden einfach nur für den Anderen da waren und los lassen konnten und hoffen konnten das doch alles gut werden würde irgendwann, weil der andere jetzt wieder da war und sie sich doch liebten und es das war, was wirklich zählte. Sie wussten plötzlich einfach wieder das sie es schaffen würden, so lange sie zusammen halten würden und nicht anfangen würden ihre Probleme zu verheimlichen. Plötzlich erkannte Ron wieder wie Hermine sein Denken und Fühlen beeinflusste und es faszinierte ihn von neuem.

„Du warst bei Ginny! Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Hermine irgendwann, atmete noch einmal tief durch wischte sich die letzten Spuren der Tränen aus dem Gesicht und krabbelte hinter Ron ins Bett, da sie schon fertig umgezogen war. Der drehte sich zu ihr und fing an zu erzählen.

„…Ich bin dann noch bei ihr geblieben bis ich mir sicher war das sie fest schläft..."

„Ich hab das Gefühl als sei es meine Schuld, das es Ginny jetzt so schlecht geht" meinte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf traurig.

„Aber du weißt das es nicht so ist!" sagte Ron jetzt und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Seine Freundin nickte nur ganz schnell.

„Ach Hermine, du kannst nichts dafür, wirklich nicht und sie gibt dir doch keine Schuld! Sie freut sich so für uns. Das weiß ich einfach!"

Diesmal nickte sie etwas überzeugter und ganz kurz zuckten ihre Mundwinkel nach oben. Daraufhin musste auch Ron wieder lächeln.

„Glaubst du wir können es riskieren sie zu fragen, ob sie meine Brautjungfer werden will?" fragte Hermine als Ron damit angefangen hatte die Bilder vorsichtig wieder einzuräumen.

„Ja natürlich, sie wird es sicher gerne machen wenn sie sich erst mal mit der Situation angefreundet hat!" er schob die Kiste wieder unters Bett.

„Sag mal, wie ist dir diese Kiste bitte in die Hände gefallen, die stand doch die ganze Zeit unterm Bett?" fragte er und sah das Hermine wieder leicht rosa im Gesicht wurde.

„Naja, eigentlich hab ich sie vor geholt und bewusst reingeschaut..." murmelte sie und zog sich wie ein kleines Kind, das bei etwas erwischt wurde, die Decke über den Kopf. Ron lachte und verlies den Raum um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

In der Nacht wurde Ron, wie er es schon geahnt hatte, von Albträumen verfolgt. Gegen halb Drei wachte er schon zum Zweiten Mal auf, Kerzengerade saß er im Bett und schaute sich panisch im Raum um, alles war wieder dunkel niemand schrie mehr, kein Mensch außer Hermine war hier, das war nur ein Traum... er winkelte die Beine an und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht, dann schlug er die Decke zur Seite und lief zur Türe.

„Wo gehst du hin?" murmelte hinter ihm eine Stimme im Halbschlaf.

„Schlaf weiter, ich bin gleich wieder da!" flüsterte er und sah wie Hermines Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fiel, er schloss leise die Tür und wanderte nach unten, durch die Küche nach draußen.

Es war nicht kalt, aber auch nicht warm einfach perfekt für eine Augustnacht. Er lief durch das Graß hinters Haus und auf den ersten Baum zu den er im Blickfeld hatte. Leichtfüßig steig er den Baum nach oben und saß einen Moment später auf einem Ast, den Rücken am Stamm und die Beine angewinkelt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das er hier oben saß, oft wenn wieder einer dieser schrecklichen Alpträume ihn am schlafen hinderte kam er hier raus um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Um wieder zu versuchen die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, im Moment kämpfte er damit den Moment wieder tief in seine Erinnerungen zu verschließen als er seine tote Mutter gefunden hatte, etwas das ihn, da war er sich sicher, nie vergessen konnte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er jetzt ins Nichts und versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken. Aber kaum war seine Mutter verschwunden und Hermines lachendes Gesicht für einen Moment da, wurde das ersetzt von Harrys Schreien und den letzten Minuten in denen er ums Überleben gekämpft hatte. Er schluckte schwer und drückte sich fest gegen den Stamm, Harry wollte nicht sterben, er hat gekämpft, wollte leben in der neuen Welt die es ohne ihn nie gegeben hätte. Eine Schauer zog über Rons Rücken und sein Hals zuckte wie am vergangenen Tag nach hinten, nur diesmal kollidierte er schmerzhaft mit dem Holz hinter ihm. Er riss seine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf wobei er das Gleichgewicht verlor und während er noch schmerzhafter auf seinen Knien landete verfluchte er den Moment an dem er nach draußen gegangen war. Er schlug wütend mit der Faust ins Graß und biss seine Zähne fest zusammen, aber auch das, konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten, die nicht wegen dem stechenden Schmerz im Kopf oder dem reisenden Schmerz in seinen Knien, in seine Augen traten, sondern aus lauter verschluckter Verzweiflung und Wut, vor lauter Trauer die er nie rausgelassen hatte. Immer wieder schlug er auf den Boden ein, mittlerweile mit der flachen Hand, er hatte sich zur Seite fallen lassen und unkontrollierte Schluchzer stiegen ständig wieder seinen Hals nach oben. ‚Warum, warum, warum' war das Einzige, das immer wieder durch seinen Kopf hämmerte.

Nach einem Moment hörte er endlich auf, auf den Boden einzuschlagen stattdessen krampfte er seine Hand ins Graß und weinte einfach nur noch. Hermines Gesang ständig im Hinterkopf.

Er wusste nicht wie lange es gedauert hatte, aber irgendwann spürte er wie zwei stake Hände ihn packten.

„Junge, mein Gott was ist denn los?" höret er die weit entfernte Stimme seines Vaters, so kam es ihm zu mindestens vor. Er merkte das er in den Arm genommen wurde und kaum war das passiert klammerte er seine Arme um seinen Vater.

„Warum Dad?" weinte er und eigentlich schämte er sich fast bis auf die Knochen, weil er hier saß und weinte wie ein Fünfjähriger.

„Ich kann's dir nicht sagen es tut mir Leid, aber es ist so gekommen und wir können es nicht ändern." Er hörte seinen Vater als hätte er Watte in den Ohren.

„Ach wenn ich alles tun würde dafür..." Ron nickte einfach nur und versuchte die Tränen die immer wieder von neuem sein Gesicht hinunterliefen, runterzuschlucken, doch ohne Erfolg.

Wie Ron schließlich zurück in sein Bett gekommen war, wusste er nicht. Nur, dass er am nächsten Morgen mit einem ganz Neuen Gefühl aufgewacht war, mit dem Gefühl losgelassen zu haben und frei zu sein auf die eine oder andere Weiße. Und nur die blauen Flecke auf seinen Knien und die Schmerzen in seiner linken Hand, bestätigten ihm das er nicht geträumt hatte sondern das er in dieser Nacht das erste Mal seit dem Ende des Krieges geweint hatte um all die Menschen die er verloren hatte.


	8. Eine wundervolle Erinnerung

Kapitel 7

**Ein wundervolle Erinnerung**

Einige Tage waren ins Land gezogen, der August war in den September übergegangen und Ginny hatte sich mittlerweile an die öfteren Besuche ihres jüngsten Bruders gewöhnt. Und im Grunde war sie froh darüber, denn sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es eine schöne Abwechslung war.

Heute hatte die zukünftige Heilerin einen freien Tag, nachdem sie etwas ausgeschlafen hatte und gelernt hatte, wollte sie in die Winkelgasse, um sich dort mit Hermine zu treffen.

Es war jetzt kurz vor Elf, Ginny schaute sich um, überlegte noch mal ob sie alles hatte, was sie brauchen könnte, aber war sich schon nach kurzer Zeit sicher, dass sie alles was sie heute wirklich brauchte an einer Kette um ihren Hals trug... wie immer. Um zu laufen war es mittlerweile zu spät also apparierte sie und stand ein paar Sekunden später im Tropfenden Kessel, sie nickte Tom zu und lief nach draußen auf den kleinen Hinterhof um durch die Mauer in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.

Sie hatte Hermine seit dem Tag, da sie ihr von ihrer Verlobung erzählt hatte nicht mehr gesehen.

Heute war um einiges weniger los als das letzte mal, was Ginny als durchaus positiv befand, denn jetzt hatte sie ihr Ziel schon nach wenigen Minuten erreicht und wie zu erwarten war, saß Hermine schon an einem Tisch und schien äußerst beschäftigt damit zu sein die perfekte Menge Honig in ihre Tasse Tee zu bekommen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen räusperte sie sich als sie nur noch einen Meter von dem kleinen Runden Tisch entfernt war. Sofort schaute Hermine auf.

„Ginny, du bist da!" die junge Hexe legte den Löffel, den sie gerade noch in der Hand hielt zurück und stand auf um ihre Freundin zu umarmen.

„Schön, das du kommen konntest!" meine Ginny und löste sich wieder von ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin.

„Klar Ginny… ich wäre so oder so gekommen um mit dir zu reden! Ich will dir sagen, das es mir..." doch weiter kam Hermine nicht.

„Hey, hohl Luft! Und bitte endschuldige dich nicht für etwas, das gar nicht zu endschuldigen ist!" unterbrach sie die rothaarige Hexe.

„Aber…"

"Kein Aber! Ich mein es ernst, ich sollte mich endschuldigen!"

Wieder wollte ihre Freundin zu sprechen beginnen doch Ginny lies es nicht zu.

„Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dir gerne was zeigen. Vielleicht kann ich dir damit klar machen wie sehr ich mich für dich und Ron freue!"

„Em ja klar!" Hermine rückte jetzt mit ihrem Stuhl näher an den Tische und legte ihre gerade noch nervösen Hände um die Teetasse vor ihr.

„Was ist es denn?" fragte sie und schaute ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen, die jetzt nervöser schien wie sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

Langsam zog Ginny jetzt an der Silberkette um ihren Hals, was Hermine die ganze Zeit mit fragendem Blick verfolgte und nach einem Moment kam ein Ring zum Vorschein. Als Hermines Augen immer großer wurden, öffnete die rothaarige die Kette und nahm sich sie vom Hals.

„Was ist das?" fragte Hermine vom Offensichtlichen abgesehen.

„Mein Verlobungsring!" meinte Ginny nun mit vollkommen fester Stimmer.

„Dein was?" flüsterte ihre Freundin.

„Mein Verlobungsring Hermine... ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen." Diese fand in dem Moment keine Worte, also schaute sie einfach nur den wunderschönen Ring an, den Ginny nun in ihrer Hand hatte und ihr zeigte.

„Was soll ich dir den verzeihen!" war dann wohl das erste was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Das ich dir nie davon erzählt habe..." sagte Ginny und schaute kurz zu Boden und als sie wieder auf schaute, sah sie Hermine direkt in die Augen.

„Du hattest einen Grund, und ich werde diesen Akzeptieren!" dankbar nickte Ginny.

„D.. Darf ich?" Hermine zeigte auf den Ring.

„Natürlich!" Ginny lies die Kette plus Ring vorsichtig in Hermines Hand fallen.

„Der ist wirklich wunderschön!" ganz fasziniert betrachtet die junge Hexe den schmalen Ring aus rotem Gold.

„Wie… ich meine wann hat er dir den Antrag gemacht..." sie musste tief einatmen, es machte sie plötzlich so furchtbar traurig. Ginny versuchte leicht zu lächeln.

„In der Silvester Nacht..."

„Ohh… das war ja dann kurz vor..."

„Mum's Tod, ja!" Ginny nickte.

„Meine Güte. Es tut mir ja so Leid."

„Es ist die Vergangenheit..." bei ihren Worten schaute sie traurig auf einen Punkt hinter Hermine.

„Trotzdem. Es ist ungerecht!"

Darauf folgte eine lange Pause, in der die beiden Frauen ihren Gedanken nach gingen. Hermine versucht zu verarbeiten was sie gerade erfahren hatte und überlegte was Ron wohl dazu sagen würde oder ob er es am Ende schon wusste. Und Ginny die erinnerte sich an die Stunden, die sie damals verbracht hatte mit Harry, es waren wohl ihre letzten Glücklichen Moment gewesen denn danach wurde alles mit jedem Tage schlimmer.

„Er hat mir ein kleines Feuerwerk gehext, wusstest du das er das konnte?" fragte Ginny jetzt und riss Hermine so aus ihren eigenen Gedanken.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht, aber hat immer voller Geheimnisse gesteckt ..." dabei flog ihr jetzt ein kleines Lächeln übers Gesicht.

„Ja das hat er!" auch Ginny lächelte vorsichtig und sagte dann:

„Weißt du, es ist eine wundervolle Erinnerung... dieser Moment in dem er mich gefragt hat und das Gefühl... ich bin mir sicher, damit konnte ich den machtvollsten Patronus überhaupt herauf beschwören!" Jetzt mussten beide lachen.

Als sie sicher wieder beruhigt hatten, beschloss Ginny das Thema zu wechseln. Sie waren lang genug in der Vergangenheit und kurz davor wieder in das Meer der Trauer zu springen.

„Wie war es bei deinen Eltern?" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und Grinse.

„Lustig, sie haben Ron gleich in ihr Herz geschlossen und sie sind eigentlich ganz begeistert."

„Und Ron, er hat mir nur irgendwas von einem... ich kann mich nicht an den Namen erinnern... irgendetwas mit Geschirr!?"

„Der Geschirrspüler... ja davon war er wohl am meisten begeistert!" Darauf musste Hermine wieder lachen.

„Aber er mag meine Eltern denke ich... hoffe ich. Er will sie auf jeden Fall wieder besuchen, aber ich denke das liegt wohl an der Tatsache, das er den Pc meines Vaters in meinem alten Zimmer entdeckt hat!"

„Den was?" Wie so oft musste die dunkelhaarige Hexe überlegen, jedoch war sie sich sicher das sie es nicht schaffen würde Ginny zu erklären was es ist."

„Du haste es sicher schon mal gesehen... aber ich kann es dir nicht erklären, es ist kompliziert:" Darauf lies sie es beruhen und sie erzählte lieber von den Ideen die sie schon entwickelt hatten zur Hochzeit.


	9. Auf der Straße des Lebens

_**Nach langem, langem Warten hab ich auch für diese Geschichte eine Fortsetzung, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, ich freu mich immer über Kommentare und bin für alle dankbar.**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Schneephönix**_

Kapitel 8

**Auf der Straße des Lebens**

Als Ginny eine gute Stunde später durch die Winkelgasse zurück in den tropfenden Kessel schlenderte, ging es ihr um einiges besser, wenn auch noch nicht vollkommen gut. Sie lies sich die wahrscheinlich letzten Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht scheinen, die dieser September zu bieten hatte und wunderte sich wie leer doch alles schien, jetzt wo die Schule wieder begonnen hatte. Während sie langsam die Zauberwelt verlies und auf die Straßen von Muggel London trat, überlegte sie sich, was jetzt wohl in Hogwarts los war, und ob sich viel verändert hatte, doch sie schob den Gedanken schnell wieder von sich, als ihr wieder diese Katze entgegen rannte, hinter ihr her ein Mann mit einem wütendem Gesichtsausdruck. Abrupt blieb sie stehen, die Katze flitzte zwischen ihren Beinen durch und machte dann eine scharfe Biegung in eine Gasse zwischen zwei Häuser die zu eng war für einen erwachsenen Menschen. Der Mann rannte fast in sie hinein, doch er schaffte es noch scharf zu bremsen.

Enttäuscht atmete er und schaute in Richtung der Gasse.

„Entschuldigen sie Miss, aber dieser Kater macht mich irgendwann noch verrückt! Er stielt mir ständig Essen aus meiner Theke!" er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging mit einem letzten missmutigen Lächeln auf Ginny zurück in seinen Laden. Diese zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute dann noch einmal in die Gasse, doch sie war leer... langsam wurden diese ständigen Begegnungen mit dieser Katze... nein mit diesem Kater seltsam. Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter und da war er wieder, sich vorsichtig umschauend schlich der Kater um ein Ecke zwei Häuser weiter und es schien als ob der Kater sie wieder erkannte, er blieb kurz stehen und nickte ihr zu. Wieder blieb die junge Hexe stehen und schaute ganz überrascht... nein, das war kein normaler Kater, im Leben nicht... gerade als der Kater wieder loslaufen wollte, um sich sein nächstes Opfer zu suchen löste sich Ginny aus ihrer Starre.

„Hey, bleib stehen!" sie fing an schneller zu laufen, doch es fiel dem Kater im Traum nicht ein stehen zu bleiben und schon nach einem Moment ereilte sie das selbe Schicksal wie dem Verkäufer einige Augenblicke zuvor. Der Kater verschwand zwischen hinter einer Ecke und als sie diese erreichte, war das Tier verschwunden... wobei, es war sicher kein Tier, dem war sich Ginny bewusst geworden.

Es vergingen Wochen bis Ginny den Kater wieder traf, mittlerweile war Mitte Oktober und Hermine und Ron schienen die glücklichsten Menschen auf diesem Planeten zu sein, Ginny konnte es nicht anders beschreiben. Und mittlerweile war ein Punkt erreicht, wo die Stimmung der Beiden auf jeden abfärbte und irgendwie machte das den düsteren Herbst heller und erträglicher. Es lies das Leben wieder ein Stück schöner erscheinen und immer wenn man lachte flüsterte ein Stimme, dass alles gut werden würde. Und so lächelte Ginny, als der weiße Kater stolz an ihr vorbei stiefelte mit einem Stück gebratenen Fleisch zwischen den kleinen Zähnchen. Ginny grinste etwas in sich hinein, als der Kater und sie ein Stück nebeneinander her liefen.

„Wer bist du?" Ginny schaute nach unten und der Kater blieb für einen Moment stehen und schaute sie an, als ob er sagen wollte ‚Als ob ich dir das sagen würde!'

„Okay, eine andere Frage... was hast du angestellt, dass du dein Leben als Kater verbringen musst?" wieder schaute Ginny nach untern und ignorierte die Muggel um sie herum die sie verwundert anstarrten. Der Kater schien mit den Schultern zu zucken. Hinter Ginny rief ein kleiner Junge zu seiner Mutter, er wollte genau so eine Katze haben, dabei lief der Kater nur noch stolzer und Ginny füllte sich ganz stark an jemanden erinnert, doch dann würde dieses Bild wieder zerrissen, als das Tier sich an sie schmiegte, denn der Junge schien sich von seiner Mutter losgerissen zu haben und jetzt nach der weißen Kater zu greifen.

„Paul, lass diesen Flohbeutel gehen, du wirst nur kranke!" sofort drehte sich der Kater um und fauchte die Mutter an, Ginny war leicht amüsiert. Und die Mutter packte erschrocken ihren Sohn am Handgelenk und zog ihn über die Straße. Einen Moment beobachtete Ginny den Kater, er beschnüffelte fast angeekelt das Stück Fleisch, das er auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Dann schaute er nach oben als ob er sagen wollte, dass das arbeit eines ganzen Tages war und er es jetzt nicht mehr essen konnte.

„Und da heißt es Katzen haben nur ein Gesichtsausdruck!" Damit lief Ginny los, sie war sich fast sicher, dass der Kater ihr hinter lief. Doch sie hatte unrecht, plötzlich miaute es erbärmlich hinter ihr, sie drehte sich um und der Kater lag neben dem Stück Fleisch und schaute sie an als ob er jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen.

„Meine Güte, dann komme halt mit!" Ginny lacht und der Kater sprintete los an ihr vorbei und wahrscheinlich weiter zu ihr nach Hause. Es interessierte sie wirklich wer dieser Kater war, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Harry sich wahrscheinlich im Grabe drehte, wenn er wüsste was sie tat, einfach einen wildfremden Zauberer in ihre Wohnung zu lassen, er würde die Welt nicht mehr verstehen...

„Bist du den Lebensmüde!" war das Erste, was Ginny zu hören bekam, als sie einige Tage später Hermine von ihrer seltsamen Begegnung mit dem weißen Kater erzählte.

„Womöglich ist es ein Animagus, und du lässt ihn einfach in deine Wohnung? Was ist wenn er ein Totesser ist? Ginny, wie kannst du nur dein Leben so aufs Spiel setzten?" Hermine lief aufgeregt durch die Küche es Fuchsbaus, oder mehr oder wenige eine Runde nach der anderen um den großen Küchentisch.

„Und warum hast du nicht deinen Zauberstab benutz und in zurück verwandelt." Sie hatte schon ein ganz verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck jedoch lies sie Ginny nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Was ist wenn dir was passiert wäre? Oh, ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen, das war so unvernünftig von dir! Ginny…" und da fehlten ihr die Wort, sie stütze eine Hand in die Seite, die Andere legte sie sich auf die Schläfe, dann blieb sie gegenüber von Ginny stehen und war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch.

„Hermine? Ist alle in Ordnung bei dir?" rief Ron von oben und Ginny bedeutete ihr mit den Händen fuchtelnd sie solle ja nichts falsches sagen.

„Es ist alles gut, ich... kann mich nur nicht entscheiden..."

„Soll ich dir helfen?" rief Ron wieder laut und Ginny schaute immer verzweifelter.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung, Ginny ist hier!"

„Was Ginny ist hier?" Und da hörten sie schon wie Ron die Treppen nach unten gelaufen kam. Verzweifelt lies die junge Hexe ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen Hermine schlug sich nur eine Hand vor den Mund und genau in dem Moment erreichte Ron den Raum.

„Ginny! Schön das du hier bist!"

„Ja finde ich auch..." murmelte sie und hob langsam den Kopf wieder mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf Hermine, der ihr wohl deutlich machen sollte, dass sie kein Wort sagen sollte.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" kurz schaute er sie besorgt an, doch dann lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Klar!" er meinte einen Hauch Sarkasmus zu hören, er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, bot ihr dann aber eine Tasse Tee an, die sie noch nicht vor sich stehen hatte.

„Gerne!"

„Willst du auch einen?" er schaute Hermine fragend an und sie lächelte nur dankend. Im Hinterkopf jedoch hoffte sie, dass Ron gleich wieder verschwinden würde, denn sie war noch nicht fertig mit Ginny... und Ron sollte davon wirklich im Moment nichts erfahren, das wäre noch Lebensmüder als alles andere. Aber es würde auch die richtige Zeit für Ron kommen um von dieser Unsichtigkeit seiner Schwester zu erfahren.

„Schön, dich hier zu sehen. Dad kommt sicher auch jeden Moment nach Hause, er wird sich freuen dich zu sehen!" meinte Ron, als er Ginny eine Tasse vor die Nase stellte und sich dann glücklich auf den Stuhl neben ihr setzte. Doch als weder Hermine, noch Ginny etwas sagte und bedacht nach unten Schauten stand Ron wieder auf, hob beide Hände und ging langsam wieder zur Treppe.

„Ich glaub ja beinah ich bin hier nicht erwünscht!" damit stieg er die Treppen nach oben und war wieder weg.

Als er nicht mehr zu hören war, deutet Hermine mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Ginny.

„Du. Warum?" fragte sie durchdringend und setzte sich auf den Stuhl Ginny direkt gegenüber um ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sitzen. Ginny atmete tief durch, sie fühlte sich leicht bedrängt, aber, irgendwie dachte sie, hatte Hermine ja recht. Sie hatte ja noch nicht mal von dem Kater... Zauberer, wie auch immer, verlangt sich zu verwandeln... irgendwas hatte ihr gesagt, dass es ungefährlich war und ein wenig hatte sie das Gefühl etwas gutes würde aus dieser Animagusbekanntschaft werden.

„Also weißt du... eigentlich..." Ginny begutachtete die Tischplatte „... ich weiß nicht, der Kater war süß..."

„Er war süß!?" schrillte Hermine und sprang wieder auf, aber sie hatte keine ganze Runde um den Tisch gemacht, da wurde sie schon wieder unterbrochen. Die Flammen im Karmin färbten sich grün und wenige Sekunden später schritt Mr. Weasley aus dem Küchenkarmin.

„Ginny!" er war höchst herfreut seine Tochter endlich wieder einmal hier zu sehen.

„Wie schön, dass du hier bist! Wie geht es dir?" er kam sofort zu ihr, legte seinen Umhang ab und schloss sie in die Arme. Gerne nahm Ginny seine Umarmung an, es machte sie heute wirklich froh ihren Vater zu sehen.

„Mir geht's gut Dad!" lächelte sie ihn nach einem Moment an. Er lächelte zufrieden glücklich zurück und Ginny beschloss, dass Hermine ihre Antwort hatte. Und anscheinend kam es genau so bei Hermine an, sie funkelte noch einmal in Ginnys Richtung und verabschiedetet sich dann um nach oben zu gehen. Ginny war ihr Dankbar, doch sie wusste, dass dieser Fall noch nicht ausgestanden war.

„Wie läuft deine Ausbildung?" Arthur nahm Ginnys Hände in seine und die fing an zu erzählen. Sie konnte richtig sehen, wie gut es ihrem Vater tat, wieder mit ihr zu sprechen... es war so lange her, dass die Beiden alleine zusammen gesessen haben und gesprochen haben, dass Ginny einfach erzählen konnte und ihr Vater ihr zuhörte... um ehrlich zu sein, konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht erinnern wann sie das, dass letzt mal getan hatten. Es war gut, dass sie heute hier her gekommen war.

Hermine lies sich derweil etwas ratlos auf das Bett sinken, das sie sich mit Ron teilte. Ron selbst hing über Büchern und Listen... ein Bild das sich Hermine in letzter Zeit des öfteren bot, auch wenn er sich mit sehr viel Widerwille so viel Zeit nahm um zu lernen. Doch die Ausbildung zum Auror war etwas, das er sich mit vollem Herzen vorgenommen hatte. Er wollte es schaffen, allein Harry wegen. Sie hatten sich fest versprochen, wenn der Krieg vorbei war, die Sache zusammen durch zuziehen... und das würde er jetzt auch tun. Selbst da er es jetzt alleine tun musste, aber er würde es schaffen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Ron plötzlich ohne aufzublicken.

„Ja, was soll den sein?" fragte sie zurück.

„Das frag ich dich!" er legte seine Feder zur Seite und drehte sich zu ihr, um sie anschauen zu können. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich ein Kissen genommen und umarmte es als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge.

„Nein, ist alles Gut." Sie schaute ihn nicht an, sonder lies sich zur Seite aufs Bett fallen.

„Weißt du, ich könnte die jetzt glauben und einfach weiter machen, doch muss ich dir leider sagen, dass ich dir nicht glaube und ich gerne wissen würde, was mit meiner Zukünftigen Frau nicht in Ordnung ist!" er stand auf und setzte sich zu Hermine ans Bett die in jetzt mit Sorgvollem Gesicht anschaute.

„Und was ist wenn ich es dir nicht sagen kann?" Ron zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und streichelte Hermines Arm.

„Warum solltest du mir etwas nicht sagen können?" Hermine sagte einen Moment nichts.

„Ich hab angst Ron."

„Vor was? Sprich mit mir, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen." Für einen langen Augenblick schauten sich Beide in die Augen.

„Davor noch jemanden zu verlieren der mir etwas bedeutet!" meinte sie ehrlich. Ron atmete tief durch und überlegte sich genau was er sagen sollte. Denn er konnte ihr leider nicht versprechen das sie niemals wieder jemanden verlieren würde, der ihr etwas bedeutete, nur weil der Krieg jetzt endlich vorbei war.

„Hermine... egal was man tut, man kann den Lauf des Lebens nicht aufhalten. Ich kann dir die Angst nicht nehmen, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich versuchen werde es dir so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Ich werde immer für dich da sein... und wenn wir wieder jemanden verlieren, den wir lieben, dann werden wir das gemeinsam durchstehen und wir werden daran wachsen und darüber hinaus niemanden vergessen, den wir verloren haben, sie werden immer bei uns sein, solange wir uns an sie erinnern und sie in unserem Herzen bewaren." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange und wischte die kleine Träne fort, die sich ihren einsamen Weg zu ihrer Nasenspitze gesucht hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron." Flüsterte sie, dann biss sie ihre Zähne fest zusammen um nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen.

„Ich dich auch Hermine! Für immer und immer." Er lächelte sie warm an und Hermine lächelte leicht zurück, aber es langt um Rons Herz aufgehen zu lassen und seine eigene Angst sie zu verlieren für einen Moment vergessen lassen zu sein.


End file.
